Knight in Shining Armour
by 7SonicSuper7
Summary: The Epic Opening to a trilogy of short stories. Amy Rose had been captured by Doctor Eggman a long time ago, but because of something she did, Sonic entered a deep state of depression. When Tails helps him leave the past behind him, how will he save his true love? Will he succeed? R&R please! Rated T for a little bit of swearing.
1. From Drunken Bum to Heroic Knight

"Hit me with another shot, Espio!" Sonic shouted, slamming his previously beer-full mug on the bar table.  
"Sonic, I think it's time you went home, you've had one too many drinks... it's time we called it a night, I need to lock up anyways," Espio said, cleaning another mug.

"Listen here Chameleon, I don't need sleep, I need more beer!" Sonic slurred aggressively.

Not more than a few minutes later, Sonic had literally been kicked out of the bar. He growled and glared at Espio, who slammed the door in his face.

Tails happened to be strolling by at that minute, and noticed Sonic on the other side of the road.

"Sonic?" he called out.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME?!" Sonic growled again. Tails held his hands up.  
"Sonic, it's me big bro! Tails! Y'know, the one that saved your life that one day..." Tails exclaimed, remembering the day after he met Sonic, when he had to save his life.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"You can't defeat me! Come here!" Dr. Robotnik roared, he leapt into the air inside his giant Death Egg Robot and tried to slam down on Sonic, who was lying on the ground in pain._  
 _"Oof... damn... my rings..." he groaned. Then he noticed Robotnik flying in the air, he screamed and moved out the way. The Death Egg Robot was damaged and almost about to explode, so Robotnik had to move faster than ever. Sonic suddenly had an idea. Robotnik shot out a claw towards Sonic, which he leapt on, he then began charging his famous super spin-dash!_  
 _"H-HUH?!" Robotnik yelled. Sonic finally shot out towards Robotnik and cut right through the centre of the robot._  
 _"NOOOO!" Robotnik cried as his robot was engulfed to flames, pieces of metal, steel and some other weird liquid splattered everywhere, the Death Egg was set on fire, Sonic ran towards the exit, chased by a blast of a deadly flare, he ran as fast as he could, with all his might, and finally jumped out into space. The Death Egg was completely incinerated inside and outside, and exploded almost immediately, this sent Sonic flying back to Mobius. Meanwhile, Tails had seen what was happening, and was determined to save Sonic._

 _He jumped into the newly-painted Tornado, turned on the engine and looked to his left. A critter was there, signalling at the sky. Sure enough, there was a blue blur crashing down to the earth. Tails nodded and took off. He flew through the air, and stopped at nothing to save his friend. Sonic fell down, and just as he was about to start burning due to the atmospheric 'overspeed', as I like to call it, he found himself standing on the Tornado head! He looked behind him and saw a grinning, two-tailed, yellow fox, staring at him in admiration. He stuck up a single thumb at Tails and smiled back, then, accompanied by a flock of Flickies, celebrated one more time before flying down to the ground._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Sonic looked at Tails, and remembered. He stood up and walked over to Tails.  
"Sonic, I need to tell you something important," Tails said sternly.  
"What is it bud?" Sonic looked at him with an intrigued expression on his face.  
"Remember when Amy broke up with you?" Tails said, trying not to make Sonic mad. Sonic turned away angrily but Tails grabbed his arm.  
"That wasn't Amy! It was a holographic replica of her that Eggface created to get rid of you, so he could do whatever he wanted!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic spun round in shock.  
"EGGMAN DID THIS?!" Sonic screamed angrily.  
"Unfortunately so," Tails answered. Sonic hang his head and clenched his fists, making a slightly-unnerving noise with his knuckles. Sonic gritted his teeth and growled.  
"S-Sonic?" Tails asked nervously. Sonic looked up, his eyes were no longer the calm, gentle, emerald green eyes that Tails knew, they were flaming red ones that inflicted rage, and a thirst for blood...  
"See you in the sky buddy..." Sonic replied, as if he knew exactly what was going to happen, then he sped off in the direction of Hang Castle, leaving poor Tails in the dust. Hang Castle was an abandoned old place that Sonic and friends visited a while ago, since then it had been completely destroyed, but somehow, Sonic knew that was where Amy Rose had been taken.

Sonic was not going to put up with this, this was the last straw...

Eggman's Final Stand...


	2. Fairy Tale Rescue Mission

While Sonic was running through the rain, he began to run his mind through a couple of memories, he came across a couple which made tears flow through his eyes.

 **FLASHBACK #1**

 _Sonic lay on top of Amy, hugging her tightly, kissing her passionately. Amy moaned softly as he kissed her neck, he wanted her._

 _Just as they were about to get to first base, at last, the phone rang. Sonic answered it._

 _"Sonic! Help! Egghead's attacking the village!" Tails cried into the phone._

 _"Aw fuck it... Alright little buddy, I'll be right there!" Sonic replied, turning the phone off. He pulled Amy off the bed and helped her stand up._

 _"Sorry Ames, duty calls," He frowned. Amy nodded, Sonic ran downstairs but felt something tug at his shoulder just as he ran out the door. He spun around and saw Amy, clutching her hammer confidently._

 _"I'm coming with you, if we're going to be a couple, we work together from now on," Amy smiled, Sonic pulled her into one more loving kiss then grabbed her hand and ran down to Station Square. There he found Eggman._

 _Eggman was in a new robot that he dubbed the 'Egg Spider', Sonic fought it as usual, but this time, something went terribly wrong..._

 _Sonic was using his light-speed attack, while Amy was smashing the legs of the robot, suddenly, one of the legs grabbed her._  
 _She screamed in a panic, "SONIC!"_

 _"GAH! AMY!" Sonic cried in reply. Eggman laughed victoriously and took off into the sky, Amy screaming Sonic's name. Sonic fell too his knees and burst into tears, the whole city watched him, as anger took control..._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Sonic remembered this and sadness overcame him, as he came to the gates of Hang Castle, he stared towards the wrecked building, rain pouring down, thunder and lightning could be seen/heard in the distance. He remembered something else.

 **FLASHBACK AGAIN**

 _Sonic ran across a beach, he had searched the whole island for Amy. Literally, the WHOLE island, the beach was one of the last places. At first, nobody was there, until Sonic finally saw a pink hedgehog in the distance. His heart rose from his chest and the cracks were fixed as he realised that this was his beloved girlfriend, standing before him._

 _He ran up to her with open arms, but she didn't move, this surprised Sonic so he stopped moving. Amy had half-open eyes and a deep frown on her face, she stared at Sonic as if he wasn't even there, when she finally opened her mouth, Sonic regretted letting his heart be repaired._

 _"Sonic... the Hedgehog..." she said._  
 _"Yes Ames?" he said, feeling excited but confused too?_  
 _"I hate you... Eggman is a better person than you'll ever be. He set me free, but even so, you didn't even think to save me! You cruel, heartless beast, I hope you die in a hole and burn in the fires of hell!" Amy growled._  
 _"B-but Amy, I searched the entire island for-" Sonic began, but Amy interrupted him._  
 _"SAVE IT! WE'RE THROUGH! THE ONLY TIME I EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN IS HANGING FROM A HOOK IN A WALL! Amy snarled. Sonic's heart smashed to pieces. She walked into the forest nearby, and Sonic collapsed._

 _Where there was once a warm, loving heart, there was only fire._

 **END FLASHBACK**

That fire had just been accelerated. Sonic charged his light-speed attack and blasted through the gates.  
"EGGMAN!" Sonic screamed, roaring uncontrollably. He felt like he was about to transform into a Werehog again.  
"I'M COMING FOR YOU, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" he growled, dashing into the castle.

Sonic ran up the steps, through multiple doors, past certain obstacles, through dungeons full of skeletons, into the graveyard, up the tower, over the balcony, past the bridge and into a large, empty room. Sonic looked round, panting exhaustedly. The bridge behind him collapsed, there was no way out. The ceiling collapsed nearby the door, the exit was blocked as well. There was only a small spot of light in the room, until...

Two glowing red eyes appeared in the corner of the room. Sonic wasn't at all scared, he was too angry and clenched his fists again.  
"SHOW YOURSELF YOU DAMNED MOTHER-FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Sonic snarled. The metal eyes stayed still for a while, until finally a robotic noise could be heard and they rapidly closed in on Sonic, who kicked out and knocked the figure into the wall. Knocking out a hole in the weak wall, a large amount of light shone through, and Sonic saw his opponent.

Metal Sonic.

"MISSION 2, TERMINATE ORGANIC INFERIOR HEDGEHOG, INITIATING... LOADING SONIC DATA. BATTLE MODE ACTIVATED. 'LET US DANCE!'" Metal Sonic shouted, Sonic dashed into him and attacked him, making Metal's head spin round and round. Metal Sonic charged up a fiery blast from his chest and blasted Sonic backwards, throwing him against the wall. Sonic ran at him again, grabbing one of his fists and attempted to punch him with the other, Metal Sonic copied this with the opposite hand positions.

"THERE'S... ONLY... ROOM... FOR... ONE... SONIC... IN THIS WORLD... YOU MAY... KNOW EXACTLY... WHAT I'M... GOING TO DO... BUT THAT MEANS... I'LL KNOW... EVERYTHING... THAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO... Nrrrf! STRANGE... ISN'T IT?" Sonic shouted.

Metal Sonic charged up a blue beam, this time, Sonic couldn't defend himself, that was until Metal punched him in the face. He kicked Sonic in the inner thigh dangerously close to his sensitive spot, then moved back, Sonic yelped in pain then crossed his arms in front of him to defend himself from the blast, his arms were scorched and he screamed in agony, Metal took the opportunity while his eyes were closed, dashed up to Sonic then grabbed him and threw him out of the hole in the room. Sonic fell to the ground and crashed, his body was bruised, bleeding, dirty and covered in smoke. Suddenly Metal Sonic started glowing yellow, fire blasted from his back, a blue beam blasted out from inside his chest making him speed up, he was engulfed in a glowing, yellow flare and he shot downwards towards Sonic. Now feeling inferior fighting against Super Metal Sonic, he looked around him for something to use, then Sonic noticed a very hard, rough rock nearby. He stood up, picked it up, booted it into the air and knocked Super Metal into a nearby wall.

"Psst... Sir Sonic! Knight of the Wind! Over here!" came a voice. There was only one person Sonic knew who would call him that in such a voice, that sounded nothing like his friends from that other dimension, so it must be...

"Caliburn?!" Sonic exclaimed.  
"That's right Sonic, please, help me..." Caliburn's voice came with a rhythm of groans, it seemed to be signalling from a pile of nearby coal rocks. A shiny, sharp object was poking out while Sonic dug through the rocks, finally, he drew out Caliburn.

"Thank you knight of the wind, now, allow me to return the favour..." Caliburn exclaimed, then Sonic's hands seemed to be moving without him. Sonic spun round speedily and leapt into the air, then he flew towards Super Metal Sonic, who was still inactive, lying in a pillar that looked like it was ready to collapse. He drove the sword right through Metal's core, Metal's eyes glowed redder than ever, then multiple sparks erupted from his body as his eyes disappeared and his system lost function and shut down. Sonic flew backwards to move away as Metal Sonic exploded into flames once again, bits of metal went everywhere as Sonic smiled at Caliburn.

"Well done, I'm impressed," Sonic laughed.  
"My command, your work," Caliburn chuckled.

Sonic moved towards Caliburn to draw the sword out of the pillar, when Caliburn exclaimed, "Slow and steady please! Not only do I not want any scratches, if you move me too fast this pillar will crush us both alive!" Sonic nodded and carefully took Caliburn out of the wall, luckily, the pillar didn't collapse.

"Congratulations, clever dick," Sonic smirked.  
"Well, I try," Caliburn laughed. Sonic began working, holding Caliburn tightly by the handle in his right hand.

"So, what brings you hear, to good ol' Hang Castle, might I ask?" Caliburn asked.  
"To be really honest, I'm here to rescue someone special..." Sonic admitted.  
"Ah, I see, here to impress the girlfriend are we?" Caliburn chuckled again.  
"Not exactly, a long time ago I fought with an evil villain named Dr. Eggman, who kidnapped my lover in mid-battle, a while later, Eggman tricked me using a holographic replica of her to hurt me in such a way that I couldn't help her. I found that out not longer than three hours ago, and I sensed somehow that she was here, so I came to get revenge," Sonic explained briefly.  
"Of course, I sympathize with you Sonic. But I must say, this sounds very much like a fairy tale in my opinion! In which case I believe you may require my assistance..." Caliburn replied sympathetically.  
"How's that?" Sonic asked with a surprised tone of voice.  
"Excalibur? Sword? Dragon? Slaying? Princess? Knight in shining armour? Must I go on?" Caliburn grinned.  
"Okay, okay, I get it. Although I doubt Eggman has a dragon. Either way I'll bring you along just in case," Sonic laughed. Caliburn chuckled.  
"Always the stubborn one, aren't you Sir Sonic?" he smirked.  
"Caliburn, meet me, Sonic the Hedgehog. The most stubborn hedgehog alive!" Sonic laughed, then they both continued to chuckle all the way to the sixth tower. Sonic stared up to the single window at the very top. A light was on. He stared for quite a while, considering what Caliburn said about fairy tales. Then he heard a scream.  
"Could it really be..." Caliburn gasped.  
"AMY!" Sonic screamed, he slashed through the doors and dashed up the spiral staircase faster than a speed of light. Finally, the blue blur reached the tower. He quietly but quickly opened the door in a panic, he was in a tiny room with a single curtain, behind it was a bed, somebody was in it. He drew back the curtains, there she was, the love of Sonic's life lay before him, after all this time, he finally found her.

"Thank Chaos, it was just a dream..." Sonic thought gladly. He bent over to see that Amy had shed a tear from one eye. Sonic bent over and, with his empty hand, gently stroked her silky pink hair.

"Mmmm... Sonic..." Amy moaned. Sonic was taken aback.  
"A-Amy? Are you awake?" Sonic exclaimed. Amy's eyes shot open and she leapt out of bed screaming in joy.  
"SONIC! YOU FINALLY CAME! OH SONIC!" Amy said, crying on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms round his back and gave him a hug tighter than a hug a bear would give to a elephant. Sonic felt his bones get crushed and he tried to muffle his groans of pain. Caliburn stayed silent the whole time... Eventually, Amy let go of Sonic.  
"Sonic, I've missed you so much... you have no idea..." Amy sniffled.  
"I missed you too Amy, I almost killed myself after what Eggman did. I'm so sorry Amy, I promise never to let you go, ever again..." Sonic cried.  
"It's not your fault, I love you Sonic," Amy smiled.  
"I love you too, with all my heart..." Sonic said, completely forgetting about Caliburn, who was watching the two, trying not to laugh.

Amy lent forwards, Sonic lent forwards two, and their lips met again for the first time in almost a year, they kissed passionately, once again, and as they wrapped their arms around each other's necks, they reassured each other that they were together again, this time forever. They weren't French-kissing, but they kissed nonetheless for almost 5 whole minutes! When they finally stopped, they stared at each other with shining eyes, They smiled. Sonic's heard had been fixed, permanently, the fire was almost gone.

"Finally, I can see her beautiful eyes again at last..." Sonic thought.  
"366 Days since I lost him, it's about damn time I kissed those lips again! 1 year is far too long!" Amy thought.  
"Hooray! Congratulations! I'm so very happy for you," Caliburn finally cracked and started laughing. Amy and Sonic turned their heads to look at Caliburn, who was still in Sonic's hand.

"CALIBURN?!" Amy gaped in shock at this new, sudden, happy surprise.  
"Well done, you know my name! You get a free sticker!" Caliburn sarcastically replied then chuckled. Amy giggled, by now the two hedgehogs were blushing madly and felt embarrassed that all that happened in front of a supernatural being from another dimension.

Suddenly, the walls burst down and the ceiling was moved out of place and thrown to the ground, crouching on the wall, was sure enough a real, robotic dragon, and inside was Eggman, laughing evilly.

"I rest my case," Caliburn grinned.  
"YOU!" Sonic said, the fire in his heart returning for more vengeance.

"YOU AND I HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS EGGFACE, THAT WAS A TAINTED VICTORY OF YOURS THAT DAY!" Sonic roared, growling furiously, Amy screamed in fear. The robotic dragon roared, then Eggman laughed again.

"Nice to see you again too, Sonic! Oh wait, no it isn't! Sonic, meet my greatest invention yet, the Egg Dragon!" Eggman laughed.

"SONIC! WATCH OUT!" Amy cried, a spikey, purple and black tail swished across the floor, ready to slice off anything it touched. Sonic dodged it with perfect timing in order to avoid his feet being cut off.

"Hah! Here we go again!" Caliburn shouted as the Dragon flew into the air, Eggman closed the Eggmobile shelter inside the Dragon and got ready to engage in battle.

"This would be so much easier if I had my hammer!" Amy frowned. Suddenly, the Dragon realised a sharp claw and grabbed Amy, who immediately started screaming as the dragon flew upwards.  
"AHHH! SONIC! NOOOO!" she cried.  
"GAH! AMY! NOT AGAIN!" Sonic yelled as the Dragon flew into the sky.

After Amy, Egghead and the Dragon all disappeared, Sonic collapsed to his knees, instantly breaking down into tears. This was almost a complete re-incarnation of what happened about a year ago. Suddenly, as Sonic sniffled one last time, Caliburn opened his mouth.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Caliburn asked.


	3. The Grand Finale

"LET ME GO!" Amy screamed, hitting the Dragon's claw on the inside.  
"Oh my dear, poor Amy, if I let you go in the middle of space, you'd be dead already!" Eggman laughed.  
"Sonic will come to rescue me! He'll kick your stupid dragon's robotic ass! I can sense it! He's coming for me! I know he will..." Amy yelled.  
"Ohohohohoho! Amy Rose, I think not! Since when does Sonic fly all the way up here just to impress a girl?" Eggman gloated.  
"It's not just to impress me! He's not gonna let you get away with this! He's going to save everyone from you, you sick bastard!" Amy cried.  
"Since when is he a hero? I thought he quit!" Eggman grinned.  
"SINCE NOW!" a voice roared from behind the Egg Dragon. Eggman turned around, only to see Sonic! In... golden armour... wielding Excalibur!

 _Beware the time as it moves along,  
Taking you back, always feeling strong,  
Like the rush of the wind,  
He moves on and on and on and on...  
_  
"Come on, Eggface! Come fight me!" Golden Sonic growled, Excalibur shaking in his right hand.  
"SONIC! YOU DID COME FOR ME!" Amy squealed happily. Sonic nodded at Amy, then flew at the Egg Dragon. Amy was thrown into the Egg Mobile with Eggman, but was blocked away from him so she couldn't do anything. The Egg Dragon breathed a fiery blast at Sonic, which Sonic used Excalibur to defend himself from. He flew towards the Egg Dragon and sliced off a single claw. The Dragon roared and slashed at Sonic, making a large scratch on his armour. Sonic and the Dragon engaged in battle. Amy went dreamy again...  
"My knight in shining armour..." she sighed, "This is why I love him..." she added, a tear running down her cheek. Then she decided to stand up and screamed.  
"COME ON SONIC! DON'T GIVE IN! YOU CAN DO THIS! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU HAVE THE POWER!" Amy screamed. Sonic shook his armour to shake off any injuries and flew towards the Dragon, slashing it all over. Suddenly, the Dragon's tail slapped Sonic and pushed him far back. The Dragon flew away, growling threateningly. Sonic's eyes went up in flames again.

 _He's the fire, flame, conflicting pain_  
 _Untouched, uncrushed, he will remain_  
 _The one, two, three, four_  
 _Heading straight for an open door..._

"NOT THIS TIME YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" he roared, flying towards the Dragon faster than ever. He swiped his sword wherever he could reach until finally, the Dragon turned around and charged up.

"PLASMA BLAST! GO!" Eggman shouted, then the Dragon released a large, purple ball of light from its mouth which blasted Sonic backwards, badly injuring him.

"SOUNDWAVE SPEAR!" Eggman shouted again, this time, the Dragon let out a deafening roar that sent multiple black and purple rings of a loud sound frequency towards Sonic, then the Dragon released a second plasma blast, which absorbed the rings and turned into a dark Chaos Spear, the blast shot Sonic far backwards. Now Sonic was pissed off.

The Dragon turned around and spun its tail round quickly, created a huge gust of wind and a tornado, which it sent in Sonic's direction. Sonic grinned confidently, flew towards the tornado, spun Excalibur in the opposite direction, absorbed the Tornado, then sent an enormous yellow blast towards Eggman, who it hit, created a large yellow and purple explosion.  
"Now Sonic, go for the eyes!" Excalibur exclaimed.

 _He can see, and he can feel_  
 _With that one touch, it seems unreal_  
 _But it's true,_  
 _The power lives inside of you_  
 _Inside of you, yeah_

Sonic flew towards the Dragon's glowing white eyes and jabbed it loads of times, stabbing the centre mostly, eventually, the eye smashed to pieces and fell out. The Dragon roared in pain and agony and covered it's broken eye.

"NO! STUPID MACHINE! FIRE BREATH!" Eggman roared, mashing the controls. The Dragon breathed a black and red beam of fire that hit Sonic, but Sonic was persistent.

"The dragon is hurt and has bad range! It's tired! Let's do this! Come on Sonic, it's now or never!" Excalibur cried.  
"GRR... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic screamed. He started spinning round and round pointing a glowing Excalibur out in front of him, he blasted straight through the beam, much to Eggman's surprise, and flew through the inside of the Dragon's mechanical body.

 _In this world, his world_  
 _Where life is strong (Life is strong)_  
 _In this world, his world_  
 _Life's an open book (Life's a book)_  
 _In this world, his world_  
 _Compromise does not exist_  
 _In this world of worlds_  
 _Every step meets the risk  
_  
Sonic flew all over the body, looking for the core. According to Excalibur, he'd never seen Sonic move so fast or act so angry.

Finally, they found the core. Sonic looked at Excalibur. Caliburn had previously explained that in order to defeat this dragon, he would have to be stuck through the core, and would have to sacrifice his own life.

 _In this world, his world_  
 _One is all (One is all)_  
 _In this world, his world_  
 _Never fear the fall (Never fear the fall)_  
 _In this world, his world_  
 _Compromise does not exist_  
 _In this world of worlds_  
 _Every step meets the risk_

"Well Excalibur, it seems like this is goodbye..." Sonic frowned.

"Goodbye Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind, it's been good knowing you. You gave me some of the best years of my life... farewell..." Excalibur closed his eyes as Sonic stabbed the sword through the core. The Dragon let out one more mechanical gasp of pain as the core's electricity sparked everywhere, setting it on fire, and as the core exploded with Excalibur in it, Sonic was forced to fly out of the mouth of the dragon. just as he did, Eggman pulled the Eggmobile out of the Egg Dragon and tried to escape the explosion, but as the Dragon was engulfed in flames, and Sonic was thrown off course, the explosion destroyed the dragon and the Eggmobile was wrecked in the impact. Eggman fell down to Mobius, so did Amy, while Sonic fell unconscious, his golden armour disappeared and he too started falling.

[Que Music: Sonic '06 Solaris Phase 2] (SORRY I HAD TO SAY THAT)

Eventually, Sonic woke up. He was lying on a strangely familiar piece of metal. He stood up and noticed that he was in the middle of the air. He looked behind him and...  
"TAILS!?" Sonic said, gaping in awe at Tails, who was grinning at him.  
"Forget about me, there's Amy! Go get her Sonic!" Tails cried. Sonic smiled and nodded. Then he jumped off the Tornado and flew down to save Amy.  
"SONIC!" Amy screamed.

"I'VE GOT YOU AMY!" Sonic yelled before reaching one hand out. Amy looked beneath her, she was closing in on the ocean, then she looked up again.  
"SONIC DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! YOU CAN'T SWIM! SAVE YOURSELF!" Amy yelled.  
"NEVER! I WON'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Sonic yelled back. Amy let a single tear fall from her eye as she watched Sonic close in on her. Their hands got closer.  
"Almost... almost there!" Sonic shouted.  
"Sonic..." Amy said, almost fainting. Suddenly, just as their hands were about to reach, Amy fell into the water.  
"NOOOO!" Sonic roared before diving in to save her, he opened his eyes underwater.  
"Oh my Chaos... SONIC'S SWIMMING!" Tails screamed, "YES! GO SONIC!" he cheered. Sonic swam as fast as he possibly could, even faster than he ran, and grabbed Amy by the hand. He pulled her and dragged her into his arms.

"I'll never let you go again..." Sonic thought, then he closed his eyes and swam up to the surface. He felt his arms and feet getting tired as he swam faster and faster, his eyes began to forcefully shut.  
"NO! I CAN'T GIVE UP! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!" Sonic yelled underwater. Just then, he saw a hand, a gloved hand. It reached out to him. Sonic felt exhausted, he looked at Amy, then took the hand and was dragged out of the water, Sonic let go of Amy and lay her on the ground once he reached the surface. He panted quickly and looked up, only to see Tails standing there.

"S-Sonic?" Amy whispered, slowly opening her eyes.  
"I'm here Ames..." Sonic turned around and knelt down slowly to look her.  
"Are you okay?" He added. Amy forced her eyes wide open and saw Sonic and Tails. Sonic stood up again and held out a single hand to her, of which she took and stood up. They looked at each other in the eyes and smiled.  
"I'm finally here again Sonic... I missed you..." Amy thought.  
"At last... together again, forever now," Sonic thought. They both turned and smiled at Tails, Amy opened her eyes even wider when she saw what Tails had in his hand.  
"MY HAMMER! OH THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she screamed, grabbing the giant hammer and hugging it tightly. Then she looked at her smiling boyfriend. By now, the entire city had heard what was happening and came to see. Sonic and Amy looked at each other in the eyes. They smiled and closed their eyes, together, they wrapped their arms round each other's necks and linked lips, kissing passionately. Tails began to clap and the whole city started cheering and applauding them both. Sonic and Amy blushed but took no notice as they continued to kiss.

And so, our heroes have come to the end of an epic tale. Until the next time, this, is the end of the story, farewell...

 _ **THE END!**_


End file.
